If they had been expelled
by BeccaElizabeth
Summary: What would have happened if Jenny had told the truth about what had happened between Easy and Callie. Here's my version.


I always wondered what would have happen at the end of the first It Girl book, at the disciplinary meeting, if Jenny had told the truth about what had happened, and sold Callie out. Enjoy!**

* * *

**

**A responsible owl knows when to tell the truth**

Monday morning, Jenny was sitting at the large, round oak table in Dean Marymount's office, a few minutes into her Disciplinary Committe meeting. Brett, Ryan, Celine, Benny, Alan, Mr. Pardee, Mr. Dalton, Dean Marymount, and a few other DC members Jenny didn't know were all there. Callie wasn't allowed to be at the meeting because it was DC members only.

"Okay, Mr. Pardee," said Marymout, "the notes here say that Mr. Walsh was caught in Miss Humphrey's room. They were talking,  
and Mr. Walsh was nearly naked. That's correct?"

"That's right," said Mr. Pardee. "I saw them anad it looked like some sexual activity had taken place."

Marymount stared right at Jenny. "Miss Humphrey?"

Jenny toke a deep breath, knowing exactly what she wanted to say.

"I was asleep in my bed, asleep, when I woke up because I heard someone talking."

Easy, who was sitting a few chairs away from Jenny, put his head in his hands, his face quickly burning up.

"It was Callie, telling Easy he stinked, because he was drunk and smelled like vodka. Easy asked her if anyone else was in the room and she said "Do you see anybody here?". Callie had seen me though, she had said good night to me before Easy had come. I looked over at Callie's bed and saw a flash of naked skin, that was Easy," she added. Alan, Easy's roommate was staring at the floor, trying very hard not to laugh. Easy and Callie's scandel was being revealed to some of the most popular kids in school- who immediatly after the meeting would of course spread the news to the rest of the school. "Callie then whispered "Condom" to Easy. Easy got out from under the covers and fell down so he was halfway on the floor. He was tring to get his balance but he held on to the night table and dragged it down with him. It made a lot of noise and all the condoms and stuff feel out onto the floor. I got startled by that and sat up. When I saw Easy just lying there, I was embarressed and went back under my covers. Easy then said to Callie, "Calli, you said nobody was here," and she got mad and walked out to the bathroom. After that Easy got his shorts on and sat on my bed and that was what Pardee saw when he walked in." She said simply, sitting back in her chair, letting her confession take it's earth-shattering, humilatiing, course.

"Well," said Marymount, the color rising in his cheeks, "Mr. Walsh, can you confirm Miss Humphry's story?"

Easy had had his head in his hands throught Jenny's whole speech and his face was a very deep red. "Yes, that's all true." he answered quietly.

"Very well then. Committe, do we find Mr. Walsh guilty? All in favor?"

Every single person raised their hands, every student inches from bursting out laughing.

"All right. Mr. Walsh, you are hereby expelled from Waverly Academy. And Miss Humphrey thank you very much for telling the truth. We are dismissed."

As everyone got up to leave, the texting running wild-

**"Walsh is gone:("**

**"That new girl Jenny ratted out Walsh and Callie, she blabbed to the whole DC how they almost did you know what- with her four feet away!!!"**

**"Callie is such a sluuuuut!"**

"Mr. Walsh, Miss Humphrey if you would please stay for a moment." said Marymount.

Easy and Jenny sat back down in the chairs.

"Mr. Walsh, your being expelled was inevitable. But, I am sorry if you were embarressed by Miss Humphrey's confession."

_IF_? _IF_ I WAS EMBARRESED!?, he thought furiously.

"You can go now Mr. Walsh."

Easy walked out, his face as scarlet as ever, to go pack his bags.

"Miss Humphrey, I can not say how proud I am that one of my students finally did the right thing. I see a very bright future for you here."

"Thank you sir." she said, trying not to blush.

"You can go now Miss Humprey.But I do have a favor to ask of you. When you get back to your room, would you please ask Miss Vernon to report to my office immediatly?"

Jenny walked very, very slowly back to Dumbarton 303. Callie was was nervously smoking her cigarrets as Jenny walked in.

**A responsible Owl knows when to keep her mouth shut**

"What happened?!"

Jenny toke a deep breath. Why do I have to be the bad guy?! she thought to herself.

"Marymount said he wants you in his office right away."

Callie's face quickly drained of color and she had to fight a very strong desiere to not slap Jenny. You Bitch!, she wanted to yell. Instead of yelling at Jenny though, she calmly walked out of the room, adamently avoiding looking at her.

Callie felt like she was going to the gallows rather then Marymount's office. As if there was a difference. She was going to have to go to stupid nascar school in Atlanta!!!

"Miss Vernon." said Marymount as Callie walked into his office. "Please sit down."

Her entire body shaking, Callie nervously sat down in the chair.

"Miss Humphrey told us quite the story involving you and Mr. Walsh. "

Callie's eyes grew wide in terror. No, no, no, no!!! Jenny had told all of them?!

"Miss Vernon, your mishaps have gone too far. You are now officially expelled from Waverly Academy. You can go pack your bags, and I am going to call your parents to inform them of the news."

Callie stuggled to not cry. That stupid midget bitch Jenny had gotten her and Easy kicked out!

"So now they're both gone-"

Brett was cut off when Callie stormed back into the room, Brett and Jenny both looking at her with huge, sad eyes.

Jenny wasn't sure what to say. She hadn't done anything wrong, Callie had. She had done estacy, she had had Easy in the room, she had practicaly asked to be kicked out!

"I'm sorry Callie." said Brett.

Callie did not respond but simply looked at her sadly, her huge hazel eyes full of tears.

As Callie pulled her bags out from under her bed and started throwing her clothes in them, Brett walked over to her to help. Callie still did not say anything, for fear of collapsing to the ground in hysterical sobs, but she did appreciate that Brett was helping her. Jenny simply stared at the two of them, afraid to say or do anything.

An hour later, all of Callie's clothes, books, and other things were packed up. All of a sudden her cell rang.

"Hello?" she said tearfully into the phone.

"A black limo will be waiting for you at the gates when you're ready," her mother said simply. Callie could practically feel the anger radiating out of the speaker.

"Mom-"

"We'll see you at the airport Callie." she said as she hung up the phone.

Callie started crying, her entire body shaking as Brett hugged her tightly.

"It'll be okay, I'll call you every day, I'll come to Atlanta, and- and it'll be okay Callie, I promise," she sobbed, wiping tears from her eyes.

Brett picked up some of Callie's bags as the two of them walked out the door, Jenny still an unmoving figure on her bed.

**A responsible Owl knows who her true love is**

A few minutes later, Callie and Brett got to the gates. The limo wasn't there yet- but Easy was.

"Hey," Easy said to them.

"Hey, Easy. Keep in touch," said Brett as the two of the hugged.

"Call me when you get home," said Brett as she hugged Callie one more time. She then nodded at both of them and walked back to the room to leave Easy and Callie alone. Their relationship had definitly been rocky lately- but now they had something in common, they were both not to happy with Jenny! Easy and Callie both knew that they had pushed the envelope as far as they could but they the idea of leaving Waverly and having to go back to their dull home towns was unbearable.

Callie sadly looked him in the eye. "I'm sorry I dragged you into this."

"Callie this- this isn't your fault," he said as he pulled her close to him, wrapping his arms around her confortingly.

"I'll miss you." she said quietly.

"i'll miss you too. But you know I could fly down to Atlanta sometimes." he said, smiling at her.

For the first time since her life had collapsed Callie smiled back at him. "That would be nice and maybe I'll come to Kentucky sometimes."

Easy slowly wrapped his fingers around her's, they were getting closer and closer, their faces inching closer every second...

They were kissing furiously, Easy was slowly running his hands through her silky hair...

Marymount was sitting in his office, feeling rather smug. He'd finally gotten rid of the two most troublesome, bratty kids in the school! Then he saw them. Kissing! Looking happy! They were supposed to be miserable!

Easy and Callie were sitting on a bench in front of the gates, Callie was leaning against his strong chest and he was lovingly caressing her hair. Easy looked around and saw Marymount, fuming like a volcano, staring staight at them.

"Look," Easy told her as he nodded at Marymount's direction. They looked at each other micheviously. They were both expelled, he couldn't do anything to them anymore! Easy grabbed her face and kissed her passionatly. Marymount watched them from his office, completly powerless. They weren't even on Waverly property, they could have sex right there and he wouldn't be able to stop them. Marymount whirled his chair around, to furious to look at them anymore. He may have expelled them. But somehow it felt like they had still won. And Marymount felt like a big, stupid loser.

Easy and Callie were still making-out, completely empowered by making fools out of themselves in front of all of Waverly- who couldn't do anything about it!- when the limo pulled up to the gates and they pulled apart.

"When's your car coming?" Callie asked him as he helped her with her bags.

Easy grinned at her. "I'm not waiting for a car."

"What?"

"I'm not waiting for a car. My dad called your parents and they all agreed that they are so mad at us that they're just going to send us of to a boarding school in Boston!"

Callie could hardly believe it. They were still going to be together and they were going to Boston, one of the coolest cities in the world! Thank god, thought Callie, our parents are so lazy, the easier they can get rid of us the better!

"We're going to Boston!" she screamed as she jumped into his arms and he whirled her around.

While the driver was putting Easy and Callie's bags in the trunk, they were already getting comfortable in the back, tearing eachother's clothes off.

"Do you think this part of the car is sound proof?" Callie said between passionate, earth-shattering kisses.

"Who cares?" he said, grinning sensually at her.

Chloe smiled back at him as he kissed her aggressively, running his gorgeous hands down her body.

"I love you," he said as the driver started the car, driving off to Boston.

Callie hugged him tightly, so happy to finally hear those words.

The driver did not enjoy the ride to Boston. Easy and Callie certainly did though. The driver knew that, judging on all the "Oh yes!'s" and impassioned sighs and moans- all within the first hour. And to think there was still five hours until they got to Boston, and that was if the trafic was okay...

* * *

I hope you liked it! Please, _please_ review 


End file.
